All's Fair in Love and Quidditch: Background
by Molly Waffle and Kat Chup
Summary: Marauder's age mash up of what's really going on with that generation. Is love blooming or was that the bludger to the head from the last match?
1. Ravenclaws

**A/N: Waffles here, bringing you the beginning of our extensive, Marauders age story. This is the first of the character mini-profiles. We'll start posting story soon, promise.**

**OH! You're gonna see a lot of Quidditch. This is the 'Claw team. The same will occur for the other three sets.**

**Ravenclaws**:

Quinn-Marie Joseline Bellamorte: Schuyler Bellamorte's fraternal twin. 15. Black hair, green eyes, slim and curvy build standing at 5'4". Due to her father's mostly Native American heritage, she tans exceptionally well, leaving her a dark tan frequently, until she goes to Hogwarts. She has 3 lobe ear piercings on both ears, and 3 cartiledge piercings on her right ear. She also got her belly button pierced, much to her mother's dismay (not that she really cares). She's a daddy's girl who moved with her father to South Carolina at age 5 following the divorce. Born in London, but SC gave her a thick southern drawl. She took etiquette classes like a true southern belle, she just prefers not to use them as often as she should. She's an exceptional student but has some moments where she lacks common sense. She wants to be a healer for neurological patients.  
Relation to JK's story: NADA. This would be Waffle's creation :)

Alice Levana Morgan: 17. Dark brown hair, light blue eyes, fair complexion, slightly curvy standing at 5'6". She has two sets of ear lobe piercings and her belly button done. She lives in Britain, but her parents both have Irish accents, so when she's angry that accent slips out. She excells in D.A.D.A. and Charms, mostly defensive in both. She's very caring, but due to her ambitions to be an Auror, she's not one to cross. Will not hesitate to use those fighting skills her father taught her. It's rather amusing to watch a dumb Slytherin try and taunt her. They really don't see punches coming.  
Relation to JK's story: This would be Neville's mommy :)

Erik Jun Chang:15 year old Chinese-Brit. Chinese appearence, although he's darker due to long hours working with his father who works in Italy on business often. Black hair and dark brown eyes. Very well built with muscle, standing at 5'11" and growing. His accent is British and he knows a little bit of Italian. He's a fantastic student with offensive spells in D.A.D.A. and wants to work in the Department for Experimental Hexes at the Ministry.  
Relation to JK's story: This would be Miss Cho Chang's father

Thomas Cornelius Wood: 17 year old Scot. Light blue eyes and sandy brown hair with a light tan. He's very muscular standing at 6'2". His Scottish accent is tempered a bit from Hogwarts, but it gets worse during excitement, like before games. This would be the big time Quidditch fanatical jock, and he's got the fawning girls and fan boys to prove he's not smoke and mirrors. He's the real deal. He wants to play proffesional Quidditch and excells at transfiguration.  
Relation to JK's story: the infamous Oliver Wood's awesome father.

Kora Lynne Storm: 17 year old Scottish Brit. Her accent is a soft British. She has blue grey rain colored eyes and soft honey blonde hair. She's pasty white, but not in an unattractive way. She stands at 5'8" with decent curves. She has 1 set of ear piercings and her lip done. She excells in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, with talents for protective charms. Her only vague idea of a possible career plan is St. Mungo's.  
Relation to JK's story: NADA She's Chup's brain child

Xenophilius Antonius Lovegood: 15 year old Brit. Grey eyes and white blonde hair, extremely pale. He has a pirate hoop of sorts in his left ear. He's very slight, standing at 6'0". He's best in Care of Magical Creatures, seconded by Charms and Transfiguration. He'd like to be a writer after schooling, but he doesn't knwo what kind yet.  
Relation to JK's story: Well...you all should have met him but he's Luna's crazy father.

Charlotte Ann Stryker: 16 year old Brit. She has a slight Cockney accent, but her family moved to America when she was 10 and a half, which is how she knew Quinn, and it mellowed her accent. Her hair is a dark reddish brown, she has dark blue eyes and a very fair complexion. She's curvy, standing at 5'6". She has 2 set of earlobe piercings and her belly button done (her and Quinn went together, enjoying ticking off the mothers). Like Alice, she's not to be crossed. She excells at offensive charms and hexes and loves D.A.D.A. She's going to be an Auror and there's not a single person who doubts that she'll be one of the best. She's fiercely protectively of her friends and even the Slytherins back down.  
Relation to JK's story: Nonnnnneeeeee. Waffle gave birth to this crazy one.


	2. Gryffindors

**A/N: This is the next set of profiles. We'll be getting those 'Puffs up very soon. I promise on Dobby's sock -Waffles**

**Gryffindors**

James Michael Potter: A wealthy British pureblood of 16 with a voice reflecting his disdain and station. Dark hazel eyes and messy black hair, stands at 5'9", fair complexion, lean build. 3 left earlobe piercings and a right ear gauge. He's a phenomenal student; when he tries at least. He wants to be an auror. If he can get the grades.  
Relation to JK's story: If you don't know by now you shouldn't even be near Harry Potter fan fiction.

Franklin Damien Longbottom: 17 year old Scot with the talent for playing Quidditch ferociously that matches his proclaimed "shmexy" accent. Hunter green eyes, black hair, average build, with a fair complexion. He stands at 5'11". He has a talent for potions, divination, and transfiguration spells. He plans to be an auror.  
Relation to JK's story: I shouldn't have to explain this one either, but this would be Neville's dad.

Brigid Tara McIntyre: 15 year old Irish lass with an accent as soft as her lilac eyes. She's a feisty ginger with a, needless to say, pale freckled complexion. Very slim build, standing at 5'3". She has a high aptitude for DADA and Ancient Runes, and also has a talent for protective charms. She doesn't know what she wants to do career-wise, but she does want to have a family.  
Relation to JK's story: Quote time! "Me dad's a muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." This would be Seamus Finnegan's mom.

Sirius Orion Black: 16 year old Pureblood Brit worthy of nobility with a voice charming and smooth enough to get him out of trouble. Most of the time. Almost black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and with a slightly swarthy complexion, he has a muscled build, standing at 5'11". He would excel in all his classes if he applied himself, but he just aims to coast through. He has a talent for creating spells. His only consideration has been Auror, but he doesn't know if it's for him yet.  
Relation to JK's story: Padfoot? Marauder? James's best bud? Harry Potter's God father? Any of this ringin a bell? Cuz I shouldn't have to explain this one

Remus James Lupin: 17 year old Brit, with a soft accent to match his usually mild manner. Save when he's with a certain crowd. Standing at 6' even, he's got dishwater blonde hair, grey eyes, and a lithe build, hiding its surprising strength. As captain of the Gryffindor Quittich team, he's well respected and loved by many. But few know his demanding secret.  
Relation to JK's story: You should just go away if you don't know who this is. Just go.  
NOW.

Molly Ginerva Prewett: 17 year old Brit. She's part Welsh through her mother, but she inherited her father's British accent. Green-grey eyes, ginger hair, pasty and freckled complexion, she's gorgeously curvaceous standing at 5'4". She loves Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, and with her high maternal instinct has a natural aptitude for protective charms and spells. She only plans to be a mother, and strives to find a husband who will support her in that decision.  
Relation to JK's story: Weasley matriarch that we adore.

Schuyler Danielle Bellamorte: 16 year old Brit with a thick Cockney accent. She is the fraternal twin of Quinn-Marie and lives with her mother in South London. She is another one you never want to cross, ever since she learned how to fight back in the school yards and parks of her hometown. She has a natural talent to bug Quinn endlessly, but loves her dearly. Before Hogwarts, she hated her twin for leaving her alone to go America. Now she just tries to beat her at Quidditch. Her hair is nearly black with how dark it is and has hazel eyes. She excels in D.A.D.A. offensive spells and inventing her own. She wants to be an auror.  
Relation to JK's story: Absolutely Nada this is Chup's Brain Child.


	3. Slytherins

**A/N: OK so here are our Slytherins! Ooooo I can hear the groans from one side of the audience, and cheers from the other. No worries dolls, you love to hate em, you hate to love em, point is they're in the story and they're important. SO! Here they are, our SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM! -Waffles**

**P.S. One of these days Chup will grace us with an author's note. Promise!**

**Slytherins**

Narcissa Hyacinth Black: A pureblood witch who can proudly trace her bloodlines back over 15 generations with no taint. Her British accent reflects her regality, but the soft quality of her voice reveals her warm heart. She is the complete opposite of her eldest sister Bellatrix. She has waist length, platinum blonde hair and light green eyes. She has a very willowy frame and stands at 5'7". She is arranged to marry the eldest Malfoy heir, much to her dismay, but her optimism will help her through the ordeal. She wants to be a good mother, in contrast to her own. She will not be allowed to work, but she excells in defensive and protective charms.  
Relation to JK's story: She's the "uptight" mother of Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix Capella Black: She is the eldest Black sister, with her pure bloodline which she enjoys flaunting along with the wealth her mother bathes her in. Her regal British accent, like her sisters, shows her station, but in contrast, her voice is eternally cold and bitter, having lost its musical quality at a very young age. She is Narcissa's opposite with her thick black curls, almost black eyes, and is curvy but still slim. She stands at 5'5". She is arranged to marry the eldest Lestrange heir. Bellatrix is disgusted at the thought of work or motherhood, and excels in curses and hexes.  
Relation to JK's story: If you're asking, go away. Oh. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH" Does that help?

Lucius Acervius Malfoy: He is the eldest Malfoy son, with one sister who was disowned for speaking to a muggle. He also can trace his bloodlines back, but only 14 generations, much to his chagrin. He, like the Blacks, possesses a British accent coated in regality and icy indifference. He stands at 6'1", with a muscular build, shoulder length platinum blonde hair, which he normally ties back with a leather strip, and light gray eyes. He is arranged to marry Narcissa Black. He is repulsed by work and children, but it is his duty to continue the Malfoy line. He excels in curses, hexes, and offensive spells.  
Relation to JK's story: Malfoy's padre, case you somehow dropped your brain and forgot.

Regulus Arcturus Black: He is the youngest Black son for his parents, cousin to the Black sisters and sibling to Sirius. He, as a Black, is graced with a 15 generation trace of pure blood. Also a gift from his Black heritage is his regal British accent, although his voice is decidedly colder than his brother's. He, to a lesser degree than Bellatrix, also flaunts the wealth his mother ladles on him, because he isn't a "shame to the Black family name by becoming a pathetic GRYFFINDOR!". He stands at 6'0", with a lithely muscled build, shoulder length black hair, which he pulls back like Lucius, and possesses piercing blue eyes. He is arranged to marry Delilah Greengrass. He frowns upon manual labor, but would consider granting his services of invented hexes to those of the highest social class. He is indifferent to the idea of having a family Relation to JK's story: R.A.B. is my only comment

Rodolphus Botolf Lestrange: He is the eldest son of the esteemed Lestranges. He has one younger brother, Rabastan and his sister died as an infant, wrecking his mother's mental physique. He can trace his bloodline thorugh 14 generations, with a quesitonable 15th. But the questionable 15th still ranks him higher than Lucius, much to his glee. He also possesses a regal British accent, but his voice is not as cold as his compatriots, yet not overly warm either. He is more conservative with his wealth, much like Narcissa in that respect. He stands at 6'3" with a lanky, yet muscular frame and his dark brown hair cropped short. He has dark green, piercing eyes. He is arranged to marry Bellatrix Black. He doesn't mind manual labor if it is beneficial to him, and probably will write a book or two before his life is over. He is happy with the idea of a family, knowing it is his job to continue the family line.  
Relation to JK's story: Another Death Eater, Bella's hubby

Vincent Brutus Crabbe: He is the only child of the Crabbes, who are proud to say they can now trace their bloodline 12 generations. He doesn't speak much, but he has a British accent with not nearly as much vocal regality as his housemates. He is conservative with his wealth, and more intelligent than he lets on. He stands at 5'11" with a very thick and muscled build, a buzz cut of black hair, and brown eyes. His family is still arranging his marraiged. He doesn't mind manual labor, as long as the orders come from someone he respects. He doesn't see himself getting a job after Hogwarts, and may just try and have a quiet life.  
Relation to JK's story: Crabbe's dad

Gregory Magni Goyle: He is the only child of the Goyles and his family was recently able to trace their bloodline through 11 generations. He hardly ever speaks, but he, like Crabbe, has a basic British accent with hints of his station laced into it. He is also conservative with his wealth and can generally handle his classes with Vincent's help. He stands at 5'9" and is extremely thick and muscled, with cropped brown hair and murky green eyes. His family recently settled an arrangment with the Parkinsons to allow him to marry their youngest daughter. He also doesn't mind manual labor as long as Crabbe trusts the ordering party and also wants a quiet life after Hogwarts.  
Relation to JK's stoy: Goyle's dad


	4. Hufflepuffs

**A/N: These are the Hufflepuffs! Woot! Soon, I think we'll explain families and bloodlines and all this fun stuff… maybe. And if you don't like it, go screw yourself.  
-Kat Chup**

**Yea, we'll think about laying out families. We may just throw you into the story and let you figure it out for your own bloody self -Waffles**

**Hufflepuffs:**

Astrid Marilyn Hooch: Standing at a mere 5 6 , 17 year old Astrid makes no small impression. Her voice and heart are as prideful as the British on tea and crumpets. Her muggle-born status makes her an easy target of teasing, but it bounces off with her quick, cockney retorts. She has short, pixie white blonde hair, hawk-like almost yellow eyes, and a lithe, slim, athletic body plus fair, freckled skin from too much time on the Quidditch pitch.  
Relevance: Madame Hooch come to mind? The Quidditch woman? The flying instructor? (Waffles shouts: "THE CRAZY WOMAN WITH THE WHISTLE AT ALL THE QUIDDITCH GAMES?")

Gideon Ronald Prewett: The youngest brother to Molly Prewett, he is the life of a party at age 15, much to his sister's dismay. His freckly complexion and green eyes make him the spitting image of his sister, from whom he distances himself from at all costs. His voice is deeper than any mere 15 year old's, coated with an egotistical hint of the inflection in his accent, often time getting him into trouble. His stout stature of 5'7" begets much teasing, but his fists swing readily, fiery red ponytail following in the wake.  
Relevance: The Weasley matriarch's baby brother. Of course it's relevant.

Bilius Charles Weasley: A purebred 16 year old boy with a tall lithe build, making him the object of any girl's affection. His smooth, calming voice with the merest hint of a country accent paired with his perfect freckles and honey blonde hair make him the heart throb of Hufflepuff. Pairing as best friend to Gideon, they make quite the pair, terrorizing the House of the Badger.  
Relevance: Arthur Weasley's younger brother. That's all you need to know. Oh, and "...before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party. He used to down an entire bottle of Firewhiskey, then run on to the dance floor, hoist up his robes and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his... "

Peter Phillip Pomfrey: A half-Scottish half-blood of 14, Peter is the peak of perfection for a Hogwarts student. Does all his homework, gets good grades, teachers like him, and excels on Quidditch pitch. With neatly cut and spiked brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin, he is your average boy in every way. The only things making him different, is his soft, albeit heavily accented, voice and mild manner and calm, even in the face of a wonky bludger.  
Relevance: The son of the most loved nurse, Poppy Pomfrey.

Amos Geoffrey Diggory: A pureblood Brit from the heart of London, 16 year old Amos is a bit of a snot, to be blunt. His voice is lofty, and the accent serves only to enhance it, plus his long, silky wheat and honey hair is flipped from his face often to emphasize whatever he is saying. He stands at 5'10" , with pasty skin, and warm brown eyes behind thin wire glasses. He often gets cut down to size by Hooch, his schoolboy crush. A bit of an emotional one, he can tend to over exaggerate his issues, begetting more violence from Hooch.  
Relevance: Cedric Diggory's father, the one who comes crying onto the field. Yeah, I'd be depressed, but not crying before I got to the body. Especially not if I was a man. Just sayin'

Amelia Susan Bones: She proves to be a most intelligent and serious half-blood witch of only 15. Her sharp navy eyes and soft chin length copper hair seem to fit her perfectly. Described once as the perfect school girl pin-up , she is uninterested in anything outside of the pitch, her books, and settling petty disputes among classmates. She stands at 5'9" with a curvy body and an apple fanny with a soft toffee and creme complexion, but her looks prove killer with her average for scoring during a game.  
Relevance: She is the most amazing witch of the Wizengamot who sees Harry's trail through fairly during the Order of the Phoenix.

Andromeda Irma Black: The spritely pureblooded Brit embodies a perfect Victorian young lady. When her parents are looking. The middle child of the Black sisters, she's subject to multitudes of drama in her life; this produces strength, which her small, yet curvy figure of 5'4" hides. Her waist length waves of mahogany hair curl around her tiny waist and offset her bright periwinkle eyes. Her voice is soft and regal, as if a faerie princess of only 16. A most unmatched beauty, girls want to be her, and boys want to be with her. She's intelligent, gets good grades, and is creative, being one of Professor Flitwick's greatest sopranos in the choir, surprising the hell out of her sisters, and impressing her parents. However, she has no taste for magical boys, no matter what their station may be. What shall this lead to?  
Relevance: The mother of our beloved Nymphadora Tonks, may she rest in peace.


End file.
